Life of a Ravenclaw
by wannabewyler
Summary: COMPLETE - Fourteen short drabbles, written regarding Rowena Ravenclaw. OOC and AU and pretty much anything I could do for her to fit the prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble Wars:** Write your character in an AU situation. (Pirate)

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Balfour Blane:  Challenge: The main character in your story is in a position of authority.

 **Gringotts:** Pirates [AU]

 **Word Count:** 192

* * *

"Shit, Captain," a voice cried, pulling on one of the mast ropes furiously. "I don't know how we're ever going to survive this storm."

"We will because we have to," Captain Rowena Ravenclaw bellowed back to Peeves, the mischievous deck hand and to every other member of her crew who was listening. "We will be meeting up with the Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff fleets and we will be doing it together, all of us, alive." She paused and looked around at her drenched crew and friends, all of them staring at her with awe on their faces. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, Captain!" they shouted back, all of them in sync.

"What?"

"Yes, Captain!" they hollered, louder than before. They seemed to find new life from her words and were working harder and quicker but were lighter on their feet and were singing together.

"It isn't looking good, Mother," Helena murmured from behind her, loud enough to be heard over the pattering of rain. "We're running out of supplies."

"We'll get more when we need to. We need to make it through this storm first."

"You think we will?"

"I know we will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble Wars:** Write your character commiting/preventing a murder.

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** (Silver) Wendelin the Weird:  Challenge: Write about someone who enjoys giving or recieving pain.

 **Word Count:** 184

* * *

"I'm sorry," the bleeding man gasped, his limbs shaking as he tried to prevent himself from falling onto the floor. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" Rowena asked, her voice taking a mocking tone. "I don't think that an apology will bring me my beloved daughter back, dear Baron."

The Baron looked up at her, tears in his eyes and her smile widened at the pain he was experiencing. "End it," he told her. "Please," he begged.

"You want me to kill you?" He nodded, a trickle of blood slowly running down his cheek. She laughed loudly. "Did Helena beg?" she asked, twirling the knife in her fingers before moving it across his chest quickly. She felt her heart race at his gasp of pain, and her fingers tingle with excitement. She was enjoying this.

"I made a mistake," he said. "And for that, I'll be forever sorry."

"I wonder, if you'll become a ghost like my darling did," she mused, before plunging the knife into his chest and watching the light leave his eyes. "If you do, you'll surely be known as the Bloody Baron."


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabble Wars:** Write your character protecting someone from harm.

 **Chocolate Frog Card** : (Gold) Herpo the Foul: Challenge: Incorporate a snake into your story.

 **Gringotts** : Stupefy [Spells]

 **Word Count** : 265

* * *

"Mummy!" the little girl cried, standing on the stone bench with tears dripping down her face. Rowena's head snapped to attention, staring out into the garden and seeing her little Helena clutching the hem of her dress as she cried.

Rowena hurried over, weaving through the short bushes that resembled a small maze, before getting nearer to Helena.

"Mummy, there's a snake!" she yelled when she caught sight of her mother coming closer. Helena pointed a shaking hand to the grass where Rowena, upon closer inspection, could see a brown snake weaving it's way through the grass to Helena. Rowena wished Salazar was here to tell her if the snake was poisonous or not, better yet, to order it to stay away; he was with Godric on a hike that would last a few days as they decided to get some ingredients.

"I'm coming, darling," Rowena called before whipping out her wand and casting a silent Stupefy on the creature as it hissed menacingly. With the creature knocked out, Helena hopped off the bench and rushed towards her mother, grasping her dress as she sobbed. "Oh, you sweet thing, everything is okay now."

"Mummy, I was scared."

"I know you were love, but it's okay now," she told her, stroking her hair. "He won't hurt you." She moved closer to the snake, peering at its markings and was thankful that she'd knocked it out before it got to Helena for it was a very dangerous snake; he'd been going to her to kill. "You're safe now," she commented, to reassure herself more than her daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Drabble Wars:** Write your character in a situation where they are being undervalued in comparison to a man.

 **Chocolate Frog Card** : (Bronze) Anthony Goldstein: Prompts: pray, feast, follow, organise

 **Gringotts** : Staff Room [Location]

 **Word Count:** 307

* * *

"This is brilliant work," the Ministry official spoke, his eyebrows raised as he looked over the pieces of parchment that had Rowena's research documented. She smiled proudly, fighting a blush when her fellow Founders smiled happily at her. Why had she been so worried to show it?

"What do you think?" Salazar asked, his gruff voice tinged with happiness for his friend. "I understand that it can be tough to follow." Thoughts of his first time reading it ran through his head.

"No, not at all," the official argued. "It would be a lot of work to organise and would take many years, but our Unspeakables could do it, surely. I only pray that the Minister would agree because I can see this being very beneficial to our world."

"Time travel can be beneficial but it must be used safely," Rowena piped up, slightly worried by the gleam in his eyes. "Too much fiddling with time can have many repercussions."

The Ministry official blinked at Rowena's words before smiling. "Thank you for your contribution, love, but why don't you go find a house elf to get me a drink whilst I finish talking with Mr Slytherin?"

Rowena stifled a gasp, outraged; she felt a red flush tingeing her cheeks as the narrow-minded twit carried on talking to Salazar as if it was his work.

"How dare you!" Helga bellowed, her eyes alight with a fire that the four Founders feared. "Salazar has no clue about time travel since Rowena was the one to write all these notes. You just spoke down to your chance of a promotion." The man turned red. "Come, Rowena," Helga beckoned. "We must get to the feast before the students cause mayhem."

Rowena was thankful that they'd cast a charm on the man to prevent him from claiming her work as his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Drabble Wars:** Write your character overcoming a weakness that has previously overwhelmed or prevented her from progressing.

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** (Silver) Mundungus Fletcher:  Challenge: Write about a character using illicit substances, either real or created.

 **Gringotts:** Calming Draught [Potions]

 **Word Count** : 331

* * *

 _"Rowena, what on Merlin's Earth is wrong with you?" Helga gasped, holding her friend's head up with her hands to stop it from lolling around like a doll. "What happened?"_

 _"Helga? Where's Rowena? She was meant to have a chat with someone from the Ministry but she never showed up." That was Godric, Rowena could figure out in her fuddled brain. It was nice to hear her friends so worried about her._

 _"She's in here," Helga replied. Rowena focused her eyes on Helga, for she had no other choice, and noticed Godric appear in her eyesight._

 _"Oh Merlin," he cursed quietly. "She's been drugged."_

 _Godric started looking around the room, taking note of the vast amount of calming draught vials on the floor, all of them empty._

 _"Correction," he breathed. "I think she did this willingly."_

 _Helga's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her friend. "Why?" she asked, knowing Rowena was in no state to answer coherently but voicing her question regardless. "Why?"_

"I'm so nervous," Rowena hissed, her hands shaking. She pushed them against her robes, trying to hide the movement but only serving to slow them down.

Godric and Helga stood in front of the Potions cabinet, both of them wearing worried looks on their faces but she knew they wouldn't let her pass. The addiction she'd had for the calming draught had almost ruined her life, and she'd become fairly dependent on it. It had stopped her from making huge progress in magical research since she hadn't had a sane mind to do so but it wasn't going to happen today.

"Go," Salazar ordered gruffly. He'd been told of her actions and had stopped brewing the potion completely. "You'll be fine."

Rowena's hands still shook and her palms were sweating and her heart was racing really uncomfortably but she knew, that once she started talking and expressing her ideas and theories and debating logical answers, she'd be fine.

She didn't even glance at her potion cabinet.


	6. Chapter 6

Drabble Wars: Write your character on her wedding day. (Can be negative or positive)

Chocolate Frog Card: (Bronze) Caradoc Dearbon: Challenge: Write about an escape.

Word Count: 300

Rowena stood alone in her chambers, staring at her reflection in the mirror with critical eyes. She looked beautiful, as she was supposed to on her wedding day. She stifled a sigh, knowing that if she allowed herself to express her true feelings of the matter, then she'd never leave the room.

She didn't want to get married.

She really didn't! She had been happy, discussing plans for a school with Godric, Helga and Salazar. It had been going great and they'd had so many wonderful ideas that wouldn't fail. Until her Mother had decided that being a single witch with a bright future in front of her wasn't good enough and she was to be married and become a brood mare. Then her life and plans were ruined.

Of course the school could still go ahead, it would just have to be without her.

She placed her hands against her mouth and tried to hide her squeal of disgust and anger. She didn't want to be married, not yet. She gained nothing from being married before she'd lived.

A tapping at her window indicated an owl delivering a letter and she turned away from her reflection, taking solace in the small distraction. Of course, a huge smile blossomed on her face when she recognised Godric's handwriting on the parchment.

We're outside, wards won't let us in but they can't stop portkeys. We'll meet you back at the castle. Hold on tight.

She tried not to laugh at his words but she felt a new lightness when she realised what he was doing, what they were doing. Obviously the lightness could've been down to the fact that the portkey had taken off and she was in the sky but she liked to think that it was because she was free.


	7. Chapter 7

**Drabble Wars:** Write your character being a mother/mother figure to someone. (Good or bad)

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bonus) Damocles Rowle:  Challenge: Write about someone who could be seen to be a little too harsh or strict.

 **Word Count** : 213

* * *

"Mother, can I go outside, please?" Helena asked, closing the large tome that she'd been reading after saving her page with her bookmark.

"What for?" Rowena asked, looking up from her parchment to stare at her daughter with an analaysing look. Helena knew that her mother could read her like a book. "You've got lots of studying to do and outside would have too many distractions," she told her as she returned her eyes to her book and picked up her quill.

"But I've been studying for three hours straight," Helena protested, resisting the urge to scream and cry; it hadn't got her anywhere in the past before.

"And you'll carry on studying for another three," Rowena replied, not even bothering to look at Helena as the quill scratched away at the parchment. "If you want to be the best, you have to put in the work."

"I don't want to be the best," she muttered petulantly, her bottom lip protruding in a pout. Her mother didn't reply, whether that was because she didn't hear or didn't want to dignify her response with a reply, she didn't know. But Helena opened her book again and carried on reading.

She'd be free one day, escape her Mother's clutches and live the life she wants.


	8. Chapter 8

**Drabble Wars:** Write your character doing something bad/bad for/bad to someone.

 **Chocolate Frog Card** : (Silver) Crispin Cronk: Challenge: Write about trading in the black market/Knockturn Alley. Or, about someone buying questionable items.

 **Gringotts:** Mr Mulpepper's Apothecary [Location], Unicorn Blood, Unicorn Horn [Potion Ingredients], Sniffed, Uttered, Went On, Warned, Revealed [Instead of Said]

 **Word Count:** 194

* * *

"Should I ask where you got these from?" Mr Mulpepper asked, eyeing the produce that Rowena Ravenclaw had placed in front of him. "These are rare and highly illegal, you know that, don't you?"

"Of course," she sniffed, offended that he didn't think she was aware of the risks she was taking. "I trust that you can keep things quiet, or, I'll have to consider going somewhere else," she warned.

The Apothecary owner quickly pulled the unicorn blood and horn nearer to him, getting a closer inspection.

"Fresh," he uttered, tilting the vial of blood so he could see the way it sloshed. "Clean cut with the horn," he went on. He placed the items back down, glancing over her shoulder to look out the window and check that nobody was there. She wouldn't be the only one to go down if the Ministry got wind of this. "How often can you supply?"

"How often do you need them?" she replied, tilting her head to smile at him sinisterly.

"Often," he revealed, looking at her dubiously, doubting her ability to bring in a steady supply of Unicorn parts.

"I can do it," Rowena grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Drabble Wars:** Write your character getting into a (physical or verbal) fight with a man, and coming out as the winner.

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** (Silver) Egbert the Egregious:  Challenge: Write about a ferocious duel.

 **Gringotts** : Roared, Squeaked, Shouted, Cackled, Sputtered, [Instead of Said], Entrance Gates [Location]

 **Word Count:** 420

* * *

"You're making a mistake!" Salazar roared, his arms flung wide to make himself look invincible. With Godric's body crumpled at his feet and not a scratch on Slytherin's person, he was holding up the image well.

"He's finally lost it," Helga squeaked beside Rowena. "He's gone mental."

Rowena resisted a scoff and an eye roll because they had far more important things to worry about. Such as Salazar deciding to kill off all of the other Founders so he could control the whole school and prevent the expansion of students that they had been planning.

"Salazar," Rowena shouted, drawing his attention to her. "Go," she ordered. "Leave, and never come back."

"Rowena," he cackled. "You think you can stop me?" She raised an eyebrow, keeping herself silent which only served to make him more outraged than before. It didn't take him long for his patience to snap and to send a quick volley of red flashes. She deflected them all.

"You're mental, too," Helga sputtered, shuffling away from her fellow Founder.

Rowena ignored her, firing her own stunners back to the wizard, which he shielded easily and wordlessly, a demonstration of his power. He was trying to show off. To her! She was the one who helped him perfect wordless magic.

She distracted him with loud exclaimations as she cast each spell, making it extravagant so he couldn't help but follow her movements and easily dodge or deplete her spells that she sent to him. He'd cast his own back, just without the flair.

Occasionally spells would slip past their shields and would burn, cut or cause boils to erupt on various parts of the body. Rowena was sporting a nick on her left cheek and a burn on her right ankle, whilst her right forearm was home to boils and her stomach had a cut. Salazar was limping, his left foot hanging uselessly beneath him thanks to a numbing charm; he also had burns that scattered his body, one travelling the length of his neck and resting beside his ear whilst thin cuts covered him, making him look as if he'd jumped through a window.

It didn't take her long to have cast a quick spell on his legs, causing him to unbalance and fall, tripping over Godric's still motionless body. His wand clattered out of his hand which Helga summoned immediately before he could rectify the situation.

"Leave, Salazar," Rowena ordered, wincing as she felt her pain increase. "You're no longer welcome here."

He glared before apparating away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Drabble Wars** : Write your character having an affair/finding out husband is having an affair.

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Septimus Weasley:  Challenge: Write about a character luring a member of a pureblood family int a relationship, when they themselves are not exactly relationship material for them. (blood status)

 **Gringotts:** Desmond Blankley [OC Name]

 **Word Count:** 350

* * *

She knew that what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't help it; he was just so delightful. The way his cheeks dimpled when he grinned at her, or the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed, or the way his hair fell across his eyes when he was doing manual labour where some of the things she thought about. She also thought of the way his breath hitched when she ran her fingers down his spine, or the way his head fell back when she took him in her mouth, or the way his fingers bruised her hips when he clutched at her in desperation as he pounded away.

He was the opposite of her husband, which then brought her back to the reason she was thinking about him.

She was convinced that Salazar knew. Of course, being a wizard, it wouldn't take him long to gather all the facts about her dalliance, but she was just as good as him and would be able to put a plug in those plans before they came to light. She hoped.

"Come back to bed," Desmond groaned, rolling over and wrapping an arm around her waist so she fell back when he tugged. "It's early."

"Desmond Blankley, are you whining?" she gasped, gently combing her fingers through his hair. "You've got to get up for work anyway," she told him.

"And you have to get back to your husband." He spat the words out as if they were poisonous.

"Desmond," she sighed, readying herself for another argument.

"No, it's okay," he said, cutting himself off. "I just wished you'd let yourself be free, be free with me. I can't do magic, no, but I understand magic and I understand what your life is like. I'm a squib but that still counts for something, for there is still some strain of magic in me."

"I don't care about that," she argued.

"Then leave him and be with me! Your school will still run if you're divorced." He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes, pleading with her. "Be with me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Drabble Wars** : Write your character nearing/at the end of their life. Are they happy with the choices they made?

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Cornivus Gaunt:  Prompts: Raven, Literature

 **Gringotts:** Hospital Wing [Location], Croaked [Instead of Said]

 **Word Count** : 379

* * *

Well, this was it. She was dying and it wouldn't be long until she passed on to another life, another world, another place full of possibilities. She'd be leaving friends, Godric and Helga, and family, Helena, but she'd meet with them again soon.

Of course, Helena probably wouldn't want to meet up with her anytime soon. Or ever again. She hadn't been the best mother in the world, something she'll regret for as long as she lives - even if it isn't long - but it was something she'd been regretting for many years now. She'd pushed her daughter away.

Baron had been sent to retrieve her but she didn't think they'd make it back in time, didn't think she'd want to.

Rowena understood, though. For throughout her whole life, the way she treated Helena is the only thing she'd want to change. She wouldn't want to change the time she spent creating the school, or the time she spent being in love with Salazar before he abandoned her for that brought her Helena. She wouldn't want to change the research she has done, or the amount of literature she's read; though she could have spent less time reading on occasion to spend that time with Helena.

Helena was what everything boiled down to. She'd been a lousy mother to a wonderful daughter and she'd never get to apologise.

Rowena took in a shaky breath, knowing that as she stared at the ceiling of the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts - for, would she want to die anywhere else? - that this was the end.

"Hey," Helga whispered, as both her and Godric joined her sides. "What are you thinking about?"

"My regrets," she croaked back. Helga's face turned sad and Rowena turned her attention to Godric. "I suppose it's too late to turn the mascot of Ravenclaw into a raven instead of an eagle?"

Godric chuckled, the sound tinged with both amusement and sadness. It didn't last long before the trio were encased in silence again.

"Tell Helena I'm sorry?" she asked, begged. "I won't be able to do it myself."

"Don't say that," Helga snapped, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't you ever say that!"

"It's the truth," Rowena confessed, pressing kisses to both of their hands. "I'll be waiting for you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Drabble Wars:** Write your character going through mental illness/dealing with another person's mental illness.

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** (Silver) Olympe Maxime:  Challenge: Write about an outcast.

 **Gringotts** : Fifth Floor: Visitors' Tearoom and Hospital Shop [Location], Isaac Williamson [OC Name]

 **Word Count:** 270

* * *

"How is she today, Isaac?" Rowena asked, sipping at the lukewarm tea that the tearoom provided. Considering that they had magic, it was ridiculous that they were unable to maintain the tea's heat. Though, hospitals did suck the life out of everything, obviously the tea was included.

"She's good," Isaac Williamson, Helena's Healer replied, munching some of his sandwich that he was trying to eat quickly since he was on his lunch break. "She's still struggling to socialise with other patients but she'll be fine."

Rowena thanked the Healer before moving away from the table and making her way down to the ward where her daughter was staying. It didn't take her long to locate her, seeing as she very rarely left her room.

"Hello, Helena," Rowena greeted, smiling as she slowly made her way to a nearby chair. "How are you today?"

"I'm good," Helena replied, her head twitching and she tilted it to the side to try and cope. She looked like a dog that was trying to deal with an incredibly high-pitched sound and it hurt her heart to see her daughter like that.

"Why aren't you with the other patients?" Rowena asked, trying to make conversation. Isaac also suggested that socialising was their next step, for she was always alone unless with her or the Healers and she needed more than just them.

"They don't like me," Helena replied, pouting slightly. "They leave me alone and it stays that way."

Rowena frowned slightly. How could the Healers not pick up on the fact that the other patients were ostracizing her?

"Hello," Helena commented. "Who are you?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Drabble Wars:** Write your character going something good/good for/good to someone.

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Edgar Stroulger:  Challenge: Incorporate a magical object or device into your story, i.e. the Vanishing Cabinet or Sneakascope.

 **Gringotts** : Vanishing Cabinet, Wand [Magical Object], Ravenclaw's Head Office [Location], Cyrille Boutroux [OC Name]

 **Word Count** : 234

* * *

"Thank you so much for understanding, Professor Ravenclaw!" Cyrille Boutroux exclaimed, her hands clapped together in front of her in her excitement and happiness. Rowena smiled, chuckling lightly.

"You act as if I was never going to allow you."

"Many of my friends believed that you would never allow a student off site to visit their family."

"If this was just a routine trip home because you fancy some of your mother's cookies, then I'd have denied your request. However, I know for a fact that your grandmother is ill and I can't, in good conscience, keep you here all the time when you could be at home for some of it." Cyrille nodded. "Now, the arrangements have already been made, you have until seven this evening to return or I will go and retrieve you. Don't abuse my trust."

Cyrille shook her head, banishing the thought of betraying her Head of House.

"Now," Rowena started, waving her wand as she silently locked her office door. "The cabinet is just here." Another wave of her wand caused the covering to fall and the large cabinet to be revealed. "You enter, shut the door and when you open it, you'll be at home."

"Thank you, Professor," the girl said again, smiling gratefully up at the older witch. "I'll never forget this."

"Don't worry, my dear," she reassured. "Any other Professor would have done the same."


	14. Chapter 14

**Drabble Wars:** Write your character having a verbal or physical disagreement with another woman, on whatever situation you choose.

 **Chocolate Frog Card** : (Silver) Shrake: Challenge: Incorporate someone fishing into your story.

 **Word Count:** 270

* * *

"You're doing it wrong," Rowena piped up, flicking through the pages of her book as she tried to find the page that she'd been on. She'd gotten distracted by Helga's attempts at fishing and the breeze had caught the light parchment, travelling her to a chapter that she had yet to reach.

"I am not," Helga huffed, glaring over her shoulder at the witch. Salazar and Godric were sat further around the lake, close enough to hear and converse with the two witches if they chose but far enough to appear separated.

"You are," Rowena responded, shooting her a teasing smirk. "You're meant to have the bait move in some form or another; having it sit motionless isn't going to get anything."

"You don't know that," Helga frowned. "You don't even fish."

"No, I don't," Rowena agreed. "But I read and I observe and I have observed both Godric and Salazar catching multitude of fish due to the light movements they've caused their baits to do, enticing the fish into their trap. Your bait has yet to catch a fish."

Before Helga could reply, her rod bent, indicating that something was hooked. She shot a smug smirk in her friend's direction before reeling it in, only to reveal a large clump of moss stuck on the end. It had most likely shifted in the water and got stuck on the hook.

"Good catch," Rowena chuckled. "I'd hate for you to have to change your methods to my suggestion now that you're clearly reeling them in."

Helga glared. She hated Rowena's knowledge sometimes, for it made winning an argument almost impossible.


End file.
